


Poor Impala

by Jacob_The_Random_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer
Summary: “Dean, I would like to leave now and engaged in sexual intercourse”Cas spoke in his calm nonchalant voice, but the words were like a slap to Dean’s face. As if he was in fact slapped, Dean whipped around his eyes wide and disbelieving.Where Cas starts something in the Impala but Dean finishes it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Poor Impala

The smell of a HollyWood Video is always musky and heavy in the lungs. The scent of old carpet, yellowing plastic, VHS reel, and harsh bleach was ever present in every single HollyWood Video, what little of them there were left. Regardless of the seemingly disgusting smell Dean Winchester loved it. The smell always took him back to his younger days and his visits to the many HollyWood Video’s across the land. He had countless memories in these small stores ones back when he and Sammy where far too young looking in the R-Rated section. Sammy’s worried face as his eyes darted around while Dean giggled and pulled pornographic movies off the shelf. 

Dean would always love the HollyWood Video stores it was a real shame that they were all closing down to make room for the new technology of t.v. and movie services. He browsed the selection of action movies his eyes scanning over every movie. He often picked one he’s watched multiple times and one he has never seen, although at this point he was running out of those options. 

Recently when he’s managed to drag Cas along to the HollyWood Video store he has had the angel pick out a movie most of which were romantic comedies to Dean’s surprise. Cas always claimed the upbeat light-hearted movies kept his faith in humanity as opposed to Dean’s rough and tough actions packed movies. Don’t even get Dean started on the horror films Cas would denounce. 

As Dean browsed Cas lingered nearby viewing the rows of movies behind Dean his blue eyes ran judgmentally over each movie as they often do to everything else. He lifted his arm his baggy tan trench coat, which never left his body except on special occasions, crinkled at the corners he lifted a movie off the shelf. It was a common place run-of-the-mill action with some strong man holding a gun standing on a car a woman wrapped desperately around his leg. The man on the cover bared some resemblance to Dean in the hair and tanned skin. 

Cas set the movie back on the shelf and ran a hand through his dark thick hair then turned to Dean. The man was chewing on his bottom lip lightly, contemplating heavily his choice in movies. His determination was always prevalent even with simple issues like movie selection it was one of his best traits. 

Cas had an appreciation for many of Dean’s traits. He was protective, cunning, quick-witted in both fighting and sarcasm, determined of course, loyal, and valiant. Not to mention Dean’s physical appearance which Cas also thoroughly enjoyed. His broad shoulders, muscular arms, strong jaw line, piercing green eyes, swift almond hair, toned strong chest. Cas cleared his throat and tapped Dean’s elbow the man grunted in response his voice gravely and deep as always. 

“Dean, I would like to leave now and engaged in sexual intercourse”Cas spoke in his calm nonchalant voice, but the words were like a slap to Dean’s face. As if he was in fact slapped Dean whipped around his eyes wide and disbelieving. Across the way in the next isle there were two women who tried to hold back their gasps they covered their mouths at the blatant remark.

“Cas, what’re you crazy?”Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and began rushing them out of the HollyWood Video. 

“What? Did I say something wrong?”Cas asked furrowing his brow at the grip of Dean’s hand on his forearm. 

“Uh yeah. You can’t just go around saying shit like that”Dean said retracting his hand he motioned towards the business which they just fled from. 

“Why not?”Cas asked tilting his head slightly wearing an annoyed curious look in his eyes and a slight pout as his mouth always does. Dean unlocked the Impala yanking open the door. 

“Cause people aren’t comfortable talking about that stuff in public”Dean got into his car with a grunt Cas followed slipping into the passenger’s seat. 

“Why is that?”he asked as Dean slammed his door shut his face was red and he let out a exasperated sigh. 

“I don’t know maybe their prudes. Maybe their just embarrassed”he shrugged and started the car. In an attempt to settle his temperature and heart Dean turned on the radio his Led Zeppelin CD was already in and began playing. They had a fifteen to twenty minute drive back to the motel. 

They had rented two rooms there one where Sam stayed keeping all the logistical documents regarding their case and one where Dean and Cas stayed. The man and angel had been dating for a while and it was not as if they had not engaged in sexual activity it was merely that Cas had no filter and Dean was easily flustered by public displays of affection. 

Cas did not sit in the passenger’s seat often he always offered it to Sam whenever they would drive together, but when he does get the chance he places his hand lightly on Dean’s leg. It’s a simple reminder that he is there connecting them when he cannot hold Dean’s hand. Cas placed his hand on the tan man’s thigh the placement a tad higher than normal. The radio played out the Led Zeppelin track smoothly the music cascading through the car the beat pulsing in their chests. 

Cas pressed his lips together an eyebrow quirking up he forced back a teasing smirk then began sliding his hand up Dean’s thigh. When the thin fingers of Cas’ hand brushed over the blue jean fabric of Dean’s crotch Cas could feel the man tense. 

“Cas- I’m driving”Dean said gritting his teeth he glanced over an incredulous look in his eyes. Cas only gave a low chuckle and half-hearted shrug. When the angel decides to do something he wants, but should probably not do, he just goes for it and there is no changing his mind. He can be rather rebellious at times and Dean likes that about him. 

The blue eyed beauty began lightly rubbing against the material his fingers pressed together rubbing in a small circle. Dean’s throat cleared over the music the action almost involuntary he shifted in his seat slightly. After a minute of light touches over the pant material Cas’ fingers traveled up the front of the pants lingering over the brass button. 

“Cas, you’re gonna make me crash. Knock it off”Dean glanced over his brow furrowed slightly. This time Cas did not hold back his teasing smirk the display showing that he had no intentions of stopping. “Well then, I recommend you focus on the road”he popped the button open the jeans separating and the zipper offering itself up. Once the jeans were unzipped the clear outline of Dean’s erection could be seen and Cas bit his bottom lip. 

“What’s gotten into you?”Dean asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat once more. 

“You always tease me Dean, I am only returning the favor”Cas tucked a finger into the hem of Dean’s boxers he pulled the band out a little. In a quick motion Cas shoved his hand into the plaid boxers his fingers awkwardly touching and feeling around as he palmed the other man’s stiff member. Again Dean’s throat cleared this time completely involuntarily his shoulders tensed and his back pressed against his seat. 

He glanced down watching Cas’ hand practically fumble around in his tight jeans. His eyes jumped back up to the road momentarily before he looked over to Cas. The angel’s bright blue eyes were cast down to his working hand his free hand in a fist on his lap and his tongue poking ever so slightly out between his lips as he focused. Dean’s eyes rushed back to the road and he jerked the car back into its proper lane the sudden movement made Cas’ eyes dart up to the road. “Dean, be careful”he warned in his normal, non-teasing voice. 

Dean scoffed shaking his head “You’re the one distracting me”he said defensively which made Cas laugh. 

“Can you not handle something as minimal as this?”he smirked and retracted his hand Dean wanted desperately to tell him to continue, but he refrained. Cas then made a move that further shocked Dean he clicked off his seat belt and leaned over. He tugged Dean’s boxers down finally unleashing the hard erection from its fabric prison. Dean gritted his teeth against the cool air and Cas wrapped his hand around the cock proudly. 

Two of his fingers rubbed against the vein at the bottom of Dean’s shaft pulling a low rough moan from Dean’s throat. The driver gripped the steering wheel hard his teeth pulling at his bottom lip Cas glanced up with a smirk. Dean spared a second to glance down and saw Cas’ tongue flick out of his mouth resting against his bottom lip. “Fuck it”Dean said he shifted slightly and used one hand to pull his pants down a bit so his dick could properly stand. 

Cas started his torturous oral pleasure at the base of Dean’s cock. He licked lightly at the base his fingers still ghosting over the sensitive vein. Dean could not stop the low grunts of pleasure as Cas stroked up and down the length of his dick. Finally, after teasing licks and touches Cas scooted a bit closer and set his slightly pouty lips against the head of Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck”Dean breathed out his knuckles were white against the steering wheel gripping hard. Cas’ mouth was hot his tongue sliding over the tip of Dean’s hard member. Cas was methodical and rhythmic bobbing his head only an inch taking it so slowly in order to prolong the torture. Dean finally pulled a hand off the wheel and placed it on Cas’ head. In response to the touch Cas hummed lightly which sent a purely pleasurable vibration down Dean’s shaft. Dean pressed his lips and held back a full moan. 

Then Dean’s eyes darted over to a field on the side of the road, they were driving alongside the highway the road more or less empty which Dean was very grateful for. His gaze lingered on the dirt field as they came closer before he yanked the car in that direction. The wheels of the Impala bounced as they hit a small dip off the road and the car began rumbling into the dirt field. The jostle of the car alerted Cas something was different he pulled away sitting up right in his seat. 

“Dean? What are you doing?”he grabbed the door handle with a tight grip and slapped a hand onto Dean’s arm. Dean stopped the car in the middle of the field and quickly shut it off. Without answering Cas or saying anything at all he reached over Cas and grabbed the seat adjustment bar for the passenger’s side. Cas’ seat unlocked and slid back creating a wide gap at his feet and leaving no room in the backseat. Cas’ arms came up in surprise as Dean changed the car’s layout his eyes focused. 

“Get on the ground”Dean pointed his voice deep and commanding Cas felt the hot pool in his stomach grow. Slowly Cas shifted onto his knees in the small space then after some slightly awkward adjusting and seat hopping Dean had moved into the passengers seat with Cas between his leg on the floor of the car. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair setting one on the back of Cas’ neck and leaving the other tangling in his soft black hair. 

Cas smirked leaning forward to continue what he had started. His slow methodical bobbing continued taking in more and more of Dean until it hit the back of his throat and made him gag slightly. Dean tossed his head back and enjoyed the feeling of Cas’ hot slippery soft mouth his tongue sliding every which way over Dean’s throbbing dick. The angel pulled back with a pop, his breathing hard as he swallowed down his spit mixed with a small amount of Dean’s pre-cum. 

Dean cupped Cas’ face and pulled him forward while leaning down in order to connect their lips. Cas pushed himself up to better reach Dean their lips dancing together in a sloppy passionate kiss. Dean pulled away and leaned into Cas’ ear with a seductive voice he whispered “Now I’m gonna fuck you”. 

Cas’ eyebrows shot up “Out here? What if people see?”he asked. Dean chuckled sitting up right “That didn’t stop you before”. Cas glanced out the window they were completely alone in the field no chance of people seeing them unless they were to directly walk up to the car. Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and pulled him up into his lap. 

Quickly Dean began yanking off the long trench coat he managed to whip it into the back seat. With little patience left Dean decided the only thing that truly needed to come off of Cas was his shoes and pants. Once he was left in just his shirt and underwear Dean smirked. 

“Grab a condom”he pointed to the glovebox behind Cas the passenger’s seat was barely big enough to fit the two and Cas could not get the glovebox open while twisting around. Cas huffed as he tried to open the compartment while he struggled Dean ran his hands up and down the angel’s thighs pressing his thumbs into the pure silky skin. Dean’s strong hands explored Cas’ body dipping under his shirt and feeling around the soft skin of his stomach.

After almost a minute of attempting to open the glovebox Cas admitted failure and moved his body completely around. Now sitting on Dean’s lap like a chair he could get into the box he pulled out a shining square. Dean quickly plucked the condom out of Cas’ fingers and wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist holding him in place. 

“Mm Dean- shouldn’t I turn around”Cas said confused. Dean’s favorite position was when Cas would ride him he could see the angel’s face of pure ecstasy during the entire ride and it drove Dean crazy, but this time was different. 

“Nope, I’m gonna fuck you like this”Dean growled into Cas’ ear arm tightening around his angel’s waist. Cas was bent over slightly his head close to the ceiling of the car and his hands on the dashboard. Dean ripped the shining plastic open and rolled the rubber down his shaft then in one shift motion he pulled Cas’ briefs down. The angel’s body tensed at the sudden air and shock but Dean began sucking on Cas’ neck to calm him. 

Cas’ body had been begging for some attention during the entire car ride and he pushed back against Dean with a weak moan. Dean reached around and took Cas’ dick in his hand he was hard and ready. “Dean please”Cas moaned out when Dean’s fingers run up and down his length. “Do not tease me”Cas added with a slight whine his face and body was hot and he had to close his eyes to forget he was clearly exposed to the world. 

“What? I’m only returning the favor”Dean smirked and returned to Cas’ neck biting down on the sensitive skin. Cas’ back tensed and Dean finally decided he could no longer wait. With the arm around Cas’ waist he pulled the angel down and closer then with his other hand he guided himself to Cas’ hole. Cas’ body stiffened as Dean pushed himself inside it was always an adjustment to feel the stretch as Dean’s firm cock pressed into him. 

Cas let out a sinful moan full of pleasure as Dean rewrapped his hand around Cas’ member just in time to feel it twitching in desire. For the first few strokes in and out Dean went slow giving Cas’ body a chance to get used to the feeling when Cas began rocking back and forth with Dean’s strokes that’s when the tan man smirked. Dean’s hand left Cas’ leaking cock and found its way to his hip then he quickly slammed into Cas. 

The sudden thrust caught Cas off guard one of the angel’s hand flew to the passenger’s side window and pressed against it to stable himself the other braced against the dashboard. Dean took hold of Cas’ hips as handlebars pulling Cas in with every great thrust. The Impala shook on its wheels bouncing with Dean’s powerful motions. 

The backs of Dean’s calfs were pressed against the edge of the seat his hips slamming against Cas’ backside. Dean’s body leaned forward pushing Cas in between the sloping windshield and the dash. In order the keep himself stable Cas took his hand from the passenger window and placed it against the windshield two hand prints now clearly marked on the glass panes of the car. 

The feeling of Dean’s hot hard shaft pounding into Cas’ sensitive body clouded the angel’s mind his brain fuzzy with thoughts of intensely pleasurable sex. Cas was panting his legs shaking and stomach twisting with hot feelings. Dean could feel every tensing of Cas’ body his hips expertly positioned from practice to send his cock against Cas’ prostate. With every thrust Cas’ body lurched forward his back arched perfectly to form against Dean’s body his head coming close to the glass of the windshield so close his hair would brush up against it every time Dean thrusted forward. 

The constant slamming and consistent hitting of the most sensitive part of his body had Cas ready to burst. His left hand came off the dash and he reached behind himself feeling around for Dean he finally caught Dean’s arm and gripped it tightly. “Dean”he moaned out he was always mostly wordless during sex his voice busy with moans. Dean was the talkative one always muttering about Cas’ body this time Dean was focused. 

“Fuck”Dean moaned out remembering that he too had a voice “Cas”he said breathlessly his voice jumping with his thrusts “You drive me crazy”he said with a smirk in his voice. 

Cas let out a whiny moan “Dean I- I can’t”he whined his eyes were shut tight blocking out the world. With his bracing arm no longer on the dash Dean had fucked him up against the Impala’s dash his slick member pressing against the black dashboard leather. 

“This is what you wanted right, you wanted me to fuck you hard like this”Dean muttered in Cas’ ear his low voice banging around in Cas’ head harder than Dean’s cock pounding him. Cas swallowed hard his voice getting caught in his throat “Yes”he breathed out the word mixed with a moan sounding rather desperate. Dean slowed his thrusting sliding in and out of Cas feeling every tight flex the man offered. “You want me to fuck you like this again”Dean asked although the question was barely a question Dean would definitely be doing this again. Cas nodded weakly pushing back against Dean to drive his dick deeper into himself. 

“You wanna cum huh”Dean said through gritting teeth his hands held Cas’ hips hard “Beg me to fuck you harder”he commanded. Dean could be pushy in bed sometimes, but most of the time he just liked dirty talk it was actually Cas who was more bossy. He would tell Dean to speed up or slow down or go harder or softer. Sometimes he would push Dean onto the bed and climb over him first although that was very occasional. Cas was not as sexually active as Dean was that was why this day came as such a surprise to the tan man. Cas being up front was one thing, but Cas being up front about sex was a completely different notion. 

Panting heavily with his tongue hanging out against his bottom lip slightly Cas managed to whine out a moan. “P-Please Dean”he said letting out a grunt Dean felt his body build up all the energy it needed to release and he smirked. 

“Your wish is my command”Dean said in a suave teasing tone. His pace sped up topping that of his previous speed his roughness increased exponentially as well. Cas bounced back and forth this greater roughness forced his hand off Dean’s arm it mimicked that of the one already on the windshield keeping his head from slamming against the glass. The slapping of Dean’s hips against Cas’ cheeks and the lewd sounds of sex filled the silences between loud long moans and grunts. 

“Oh Dean”Cas moaned out Dean could feel Cas’ body preparing to explode his back dipped and his hole tightened around Dean’s throbbing cock. “Fuck Cas, fuck”Dean shouted. “I- Dean!”Cas moaned loudly a steady stream of sticky white cum shooting out of his shaft splattering onto the stark black of the Impala’s dash. With Cas’ euphoric release Dean could feel the waves of pleasure wash over him. He slipped one arm back around Cas’ waist and moaned out a low “Fuck”before his cock poured its hot liquid out into the condom. 

Cas fell his body limp against the dash settling back against Dean who sat on the seat. The angel tried to right himself pulling his tongue back into his mouth there was a short trial of spit off the corner of his mouth and half of him was embarrassed abut the white mess on the dash. Dean slipped his member out of Cas now already softening from the excitement. “Come here”Dean whispered pulling Cas to lay on top of him. They were both tired from the strange position and the rough fast nature of their midday sex.

Dean’s eyes were closed one arm remained around Cas’ waist, its favorite spot, the other rubbed under Cas’ shirt feeling the toned chest of the angel. “Fuck, that was”Dean breathed out instead of finishing that sentence. “But it’s always”he said breathing out to finished that sentence as well. Cas laughed lightly he could feel his legs still trembling from the constant bending, but also from the sheer pleasure. Dean finally cracked an eye open both shooting open once he saw the dash. “Holy fuck”he said quickly Cas blushed “I am sorry, but it is not my fault”he said quickly Dean let out a breath then laughed. 

“Yeah I guess its mine. Although you started it”he laughed. They sat laying with one another for a few more minutes until finally, Dean shifted. “Let’s clean up, we gotta get back”Dean said and Cas nodded with a few fast-food napkins they managed to wipe up the mess on the dash Dean dropped the napkins and used condom outside which Cas protested against. Dean didn’t listen to his protests however claiming he didn’t want any evidence leftover for Sammy to find. 

Once everything was clean and they were more or less redressed, save for Cas’ trench coat, they fixed the seat and started the car. Back at the motel Cas went to shower while Dean checked in with Sam they chatted until Cas joined them. It was getting late and Sam recommended they go out for dinner. Dean was a tad bit worried about getting back in the Impala so soon with Sam. When they climbed in Cas took the middle back seat his eyes scanning over the passenger’s seat. 

They started driving nothing out of the ordinary and just as the two began to relax Sammy squinted. “There’s”he paused leaning forward “There’s hand prints on the windshield”he said pointing. Dean swallowed and Cas sat further back into the backseat the driver’s eyes darted up to the review mirror locking with Cas’ blue ones.

“Uh weird”Dean said Sammy reached up and swiped a finger through the clear handprint Cas left behind. “What the hell, its inside”Sam shook his head confused “Huh?”Dean played dumb. Sam shrugged and opened the middle console he grabbed out the last two fast food napkins. “Wonder how that happened”Sammy remarked lazily as he began wiping the evidence of the couple’s afternoon session away. Dean looked to Cas through the review mirror once more the angel was avoiding all eye contact his face slightly red. With a smirk Dean pressed down a little harder on the gas peddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I don't write or even read smut often, or like ever, so I hope it wasn't too bad lol.


End file.
